Hypothermic Vaal Hazak
Hypothermic Vaal Hazak are an icy subspecies of Vaal Hazak native to the hoarfrost reach. Physiology Hypothermic Vaal Hazak‘s true body is largely the same as regular Vaal, just a blue color. However, it’s outer corpse coat is comprised of not just frozen corpses, but chunks of ice as well. Behavior Hypothermic Vaal will ruthlessly defend its territory from other monsters. There are few exceptions to this rule: of witch are shrieking Legiana, velkhana, and small monsters. Hypothermic Vaal Hazaks seem to regard these monsters with respect (small monsters are considered food). Useful Information Hypothermic Vaal Hazak can lose its dead and freezing coat through damage. It can regain this coat is by rolling, similarly to radobaan, is a pile of corpses and snow in its nest. Breaking its coat will allow for more damage to be dealt to it, but it will also make it faster with each chunk lost. Ecological Information Placement In Food Chain Hypothermic Vaal is an apex of the hoarfrost reach, only standing below velkhana. They will, despite their unrelenting anger towards invading creatures, only feed on small monsters, and is said to kill for fun. Behavior Towards Other Monsters As previously mentioned, Hypothermic Vaal Hazak will ruthlessly stalk and kill any invading monster (this is not done in-game for balancing purposes). They will however not attack the mentioned Shrieking Legiana, Velkhana or small monsters. Tracks Hypothermic Vaal will leave “Effluvial Ice”, “Rotting flesh” and “Sapphire shine scales” Specific Locale Interactions Hypothermic Vaal Hazak has no specific locale interactions. Special Behaviors Hypothermic Vaal will hunt down and turf war with any monsters that enter the zones that it goes to during the hunt (AKA its territory). If one of these monsters is a velkhana, the Hypothermic Vaal will actively protect it, and if one of these monster is a shrieking Legiana, the Hypothermic Vaal will “order” them to follow it, providing protection. Cutscenes Hoarfrost Reach, upper area, “Vanguard of the frost” The hunter enters the zone, and immediately finds an injured barioth struggling to escape. Both then see the Hypothermic Vaal Hazak, slowly walking towards the barioth. The hunter hides behind a rock. The barioth begins frantically struggling, only to find itself pinned down by the Hypothermic Vaal, who then proceeds to begin releasing frost and effluvium. This deadly combo then both kills and freezes the barioth. The hunter breaks a twig, alerting the Hypothermic Vaal. said Hypothermic Vaal then walks up behind the rock, surprising the hunter, turning them around. The hunt then begins. Abilities Hypothermic Vaal has the strange ability to produce effluvium, rather than just having symbiosis with it. This ability, combined with its freezing body temperature and its ability to produce ice, create a deadly effect. Rage and Tired States * Rage State: Ice shards will glow an iridescent turquoise, and effluvium streams from the body. * Tired State: effluvium is basically missing from the body, ice shards melt. Mounts mount is identical to regular Vaal Haza. Ecology * In-Game Information x * Taxonomy x * Habitat Range Hoarfrost Reach, guiding lands * Ecological Niche x * Biological Adaptations x * Behavior x Attacks * Effluvice expulsion: Hypothermic Vaal Will occasionally expel amounts of air that will inflict effluvium and iceblight. * Icy touch: All attacks shared with regular Vaal will now inflict iceblight. * Effluvice Radius: When enraged, Hypothermic Vaal has an AoE where the hunter(s) in that area will be inflicted with iceblight * Frosted Effluvial Beam: Beam now extends in a cone shape after leaving Hypothermic Vaal’s Mouth. Inflicts effluvium and iceblight. * Freezing Shower: Hypothermic Vaal Hazak will launch groups of Effluvium and Ice upwards. These groups will then rain down and stay for a short while. * Absolute Zero: This is Hypothermic Vaal‘s ultimate attack. It will rear up, blasting loads of effluvium and Ice across the entire zone. Then it will fly up and all of its ice crystals will begin orbiting the body. Then, the Hypothermic Vaal will release a massive Ice Beam, witch freezes most of the effluvium, which then shatter. (If the Hunter is in the zone) This attack will definitely inflict Effluvium, and the beam and Shattering Effluvuim will inflict iceblight. Breakable parts / Damage Effectiveness * All pieces of flesh can be crooked off of Hypothermic Vaal, revealing it’s true form and limiting its effluvium. Physical Damage Effectiveness How much a monster is effected by various methods of damage on different parts of the body. Sharpness Damage Effectiveness How much weapon sharpness is needed to damage a monster's parts without attacks bouncing off. In G-rank/Master Rank the hardness of parts increases. Elemental Effectiveness Canon Fanon Status Effectiveness Item Effectiveness Shiny Item Drops hypothermic Vaal will only drop “Silver scales” Material Items Hypothermic Vaal will drop large wyvern tears. Slinger Ammo Hypothermic Vaal Hazak will not drop slinger ammo. Equipment * Please add this. Carves * Interactions With Other Monsters With Hail Bazelgeuse Turf War Hail Bazel will fly into air, launching its bombs at Hypothermic Vaal. This only angers said Vaal, witch fires an frosted Effluvial beam, which knocks down the hail Bazel. (winner is Hypothermic Vaa) Interactions With Unique Statuses (Frenzy/Apex, Hyper Status, Tempered Status, Fanon Status, etc) Hypothermic Vaal cannot be affected by statuses due to being an elder dragon. Quests Notes * No notesCategory:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:Elder Dragon Category:Subspecies Category:Ice Element Monster Category:Iceblight Monster Category:Snowman Monster Category:Effluvium Monster